Fall For You
by TragicBlackButterfly
Summary: Auron discovers how hard it is not to love Rikku. Aurikku; songfic. R&R, please!


**A/N: Okay, I'm doing another songfic!! Coz I feel like it. Okays, R&R!! Many thanks!!**

**Fall For You**

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

They'd never planned on falling for each other. It sort of just…happened.

Auron was aware of it first. He wasn't sure how it happened; only that it did. He couldn't take it back, either. He felt it in the way he looked at her, and the way she looked back. How could he not love her? She was different, unique. He liked that about her. He liked everything about her—from the way her eyes glimmered in the sunlight to the way she was always smiling, no matter what.

He would be the one to extinguish that smile.

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

When he told her, she didn't falter. She just kept on smiling and told him she knew. She _knew_. How did she know? Was it obvious? Was it written on his face? No, there must have been some sign.

He tried to push her away after that. It didn't work. It failed miserably. She only became closer to him. How could she bear being around him knowing of what was going to happen to him once they finished the battle against Sin? Each second pained him, and she just kept smiling.

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed but I have loved you from the start_

Auron hated it. He hated how much she was tearing him down. He was falling to pieces, and it was her fault. He was supposed to be the Legendary Guardian, but he was nothing when it came down to her.

Rikku couldn't know what she did to him. If she did, she would cease in doing it, or he figured she would. He hoped she would. Perhaps she did know, and this was merely just to toy with his head? It wasn't in her to do that, was it?

_Oh, But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible_

"Is something the matter?"

Auron looked at her, a little stunned to find her looking up at him with brilliant, wide eyes. She looked beautiful. She always looked beautiful. He cleared his throat a little, regaining himself before he could speak. "You're supposed to be asleep, Rikku."

"I know. So are you, _Sir Auron_," she teased lightly, skipping over to the window where he was standing on the bridge of the airship. She leaned against him, hugging him with her thin arms. "I went to visit you, and you weren't there; so I decided to snoop for ya'!!"

"That's very kind of you, but you should be resting. We may have a quarrel tomorrow when we head into Bevelle. I want you to be ready," he said sternly, trying to ignore his heart tugging.

Rikku laughed softly and looked up at him. "You can quit the act. We're alone."

_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep_

That smile cut through his icy façade quicker than a knife through butter. He sighed, turning his gaze back out the window. He could feel her eyes on him, waiting for him to answer her. What could he say? I want you to leave me alone because I don't want to hurt you?

He couldn't help it. Every time he met her gaze, he fell in love with her all over again.

"Rikku…this is unfair to you."

"What is?" She truly seemed oblivious to his thoughts. He knew better.

"I am an unsent. You know this. How can you stand to be around me?" he asked gruffly.

Rikku blinked. "You want me to go away?"

"Of course not!!" he answered her hurriedly. That was the last thing he wanted. "I just don't agree with this."

"This being us?" Rikku hopped on the balls of her feet. "What are we, Auron?"

"I…don't know."

_Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

Rikku smiled up at him. "Well, if we aren't anything, then what do you have to worry about?"

Auron stared down at her. She was finding a way around his principles again. She was making it impossible to convince himself he didn't love her. Her smile was more than enough to render him useless and worthless for anyone but her.

"You're missing the point," said Auron softly, feeling as if his argument was already lost.

"Oh, you have a point now?" Rikku snickered and leaned up closer to him, her hands on his shoulders tauntingly. "I'd _love_ to hear this point of yours!!"

Auron cleared his throat. "Rikku—"

"Cause usually when you have a point, you try to get me to go away again. When will you get it through your thick head that I don't care if your unsent? I'm not going away. I love you." She tapped his nose with her index finger. "Got it, big Legendary Guardian?"

Auron swallowed. She had leaned up close enough for him to feel her breath on his face. He hadn't been expecting this. He didn't know what to do. "Yes."

"Good." She grinned up at him. "Now, I'm tired. Let's go lay down." She took his hand and began to drag him toward the steps. Auron had learned a long time ago not to even bother arguing with her. No matter how hard he tried, he could never win against her.

"Oh, but one thing first." Before he could stop her, she had gone up on her toes and planted her lips against his. His eyes widened for a moment, shocked at this bold move. The surprise passed, and he found himself kissing her back gently.

When she pulled away, she smiled up at him. "E muja oui."

Auron didn't need to be Al Bhed to know what she said. He smiled, watching her turn around and skip down the steps, dragging him along behind her. Each second he was with her, he found himself loving her even more. He would never be able to push her away, for every time he tried, he found himself falling for her all over again.

_Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

**Okay, 'tis all on my part. Please review!! Thanks, and much love!!**


End file.
